The present invention relates to an improved keyboard structure and particularly a keyboard structure that allows assembling button keys on the keyboard in one direction.
The commonly used keyboards on notebooks computers nowadays generally consists of a metal plate, at least one membrane circuit, an insulation sheet, a bridge means, an elastic element and a key cap. When assembling the keyboard, mount the membrane circuit and insulation sheet to the metal plate, then use the latch sections a, b, c, d, e (five feet positions) to pivotally engage the bridge means (as shown in FIG. 1), then assemble the elastic element and key cap in sequence to complete the assembly of the keyboard.
The five latch sections are located independently on the same metal plate. The latch sections a, b face one direction, latch sections c, d face another direction. As a result, assembly is difficult. In the event of error happened during assembling the bridge means, or malfunction or damages incurred, it is difficult to disassemble the bridge means. In many cases, the bridge means have to be removed by destructive approaches.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention provides a novel keyboard structure that allows the bridge means be assembled and disassembled in single direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a single direction assembly and disassembly bridge means to allow the bridge means easy to assemble or disassemble on the metal plate.
A further object of the invention is to save assembly time and processes to reduce production costs.
To attain the foregoing objects, the invention separates the conventional metal plate to a lower plate and an upper plate. The lower plate has a set of symmetrical first latch sections and a set of retain sections formed at selected locations corresponding to the first latch sections. The upper plate has a set of symmetrical second apertures corresponding to the first latch sections and a set of symmetrical second latch sections corresponding to the second apertures. The second latch sections have respectively an opening formed at the front end thereof to engage with the retain section. The bridge means may be assembled on the upper and lower plate in one direction by inserting a pivotal end of the bridge means in a bias manner in a space formed between the second latch sections and retain sections, then engage another pivotal end of the bridge means to the first latch sections. For disassembly, push the upper plate to move the second latch sections away from the pivotal end for a selected distance, the bridge means may be removed easily.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.